


Unfaithful

by cnomad



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnomad/pseuds/cnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Mike was the one person who didn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a three-sentence prompt from the lovely littlegirltree.

Harvey is walking through the entrance of his apartment building, his hand resting on his dates back guiding her towards the glass elevator and he can see Mike standing across the lobby — he can feel Mike’s intense gaze and all he can think is that there’s so much he wish he could say: that he knew this was going to hurt Mike, but it was better than the alternative. Better than waiting months, until this was more than just a casual relationship and became a real _thing_ ; because everything Harvey starts has an expiration date, and Mike was the one person who didn’t _get it_ — so he had to do this, had to call up one of his former standby’s and have Donna make sure Mike came by, because this was just better for Harvey then ending things formally. Better and easier for Harvey than having to look straight into Mike’s eyes and _lie_ , to tell him that this isn’t what he wants and that it’s not worth trying to make work; because maybe if Harvey were younger, maybe if he were more naive (if he were more like _Mike_ ), he could fool himself into fighting for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at [my tumblr](http://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/) where I often post drabbles and other fangirlish things.


End file.
